


Mi hombre hermoso

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drunk Raphael, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Raphael wasn't only gorgeous on the outside, he was even more captivatingly beautiful on the inside and Simon just felt so damnlost. He hated to be without the other but being with Raphael was just as painful when he could never give in to the urge to pull the other into a hug and kiss his stunning smile.Just when Simon was on the verge of tears and the first one slipped down his cheek, a knock sounded from the front door. His heart stuttered in its frantic rhythm and he reached out to turn on the lamp on the bedside table, the clock there telling him it was almost one in the morning. Simon wiped his face with a corner of his blanket, sniffled and got out of bed. Why he thought he should go to his door when someone knocked in the middle of the night, he didn't know. At least he could spy through the peephole and see what was going on instead of just opening the door to be killed by some maniac.It was certainly not a maniac standing on the other side, though. Simon would recognise these dark curls everywhere, despite them being uncharacteristically messy right now. He unlocked the door and pulled it open to have a clearly intoxicated Raphael almost fall into his arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _“You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?” + Saphael? ♥_
> 
> The story was slightly different in my head but it decided to develop a life of its own (as per usual) and here we are with the result.

To say that Simon was frustrated really put it very lightly. Heartbroken seemed like a much more appropriate term for what he was feeling right now, curled up in his bed and trying to fall asleep to just _forget_. He had known that befriending Raphael would end in a situation like this because getting to know the other had caused the crush at first sight to develop into so much more. It had been kind of stressful enough to just live in the apartment almost next door of this gorgeous specimen of a human being and Simon had never even expected for them to become friends.

But here he was, curled up in his bed and feeling like he was about to start crying because he had fallen head over heels for someone he could never have and who had been out on a date with someone when Simon was _right here_. He had been so down when the other had told him about his best friend, Magnus, getting him a date and Simon had been so close to just grab the other, shake him and tell him that all of this was unnecessary - there had been no need for Magnus to find anyone because Simon would love to go on such a date with the other. But, of course, he had kept his mouth shut and silently accepted that someone like Raphael would never see him like this anyway.

It didn't make this hurt any less, though, and the fact that Raphael had been gone for hours now (not that he had been paying attention to the sounds in the hallway), therefore probably enjoying the date very much, was only breaking his heart further. He had been such a damn idiot! Falling for someone way out of his league, Simon was so absolutely sick of once again ending up in the friend zone and this time it seemed even worse than years ago with his crush on Clary. Because that's what it had been, a mere crush. Now, though, he was full on _in love_ with Raphael and his frustratingly beautiful face, the gentleness hidden underneath a layer of sarcasm and his heart of gold.

Raphael wasn't only gorgeous on the outside, he was even more captivatingly beautiful on the inside and Simon just felt so damn _lost_. He hated to be without the other but being with Raphael was just as painful when he could never give in to the urge to pull the other into a hug and kiss his stunning smile.

Just when Simon was on the verge of tears and the first one slipped down his cheek, a knock sounded from the front door. His heart stuttered in its frantic rhythm and he reached out to turn on the lamp on the bedside table, the clock there telling him it was almost one in the morning. Simon wiped his face with a corner of his blanket, sniffled and got out of bed. Why he thought he should go to his door when someone knocked in the middle of the night, he didn't know. At least he could spy through the peephole and see what was going on instead of just opening the door to be killed by some maniac.

It was certainly not a maniac standing on the other side, though. Simon would recognise these dark curls everywhere, despite them being uncharacteristically messy right now. He unlocked the door and pulled it open to have a clearly intoxicated Raphael almost fall into his arms.

"Heyy~ Simon, mi hombre hermoso," the other greeted him, his words slightly slurred and not as smooth as they usually were. Simon ignored the small leap his heart made at the other's words and he simply pulled Raphael into his apartment to shut the door.

"Rapha, what's going on? Why are you drunk??"

He knew for a fact that Raphael never got drunk, he had never even seen the older man tipsy so his state right now was actually worrisome. Simon steadied his friend who simply curled his arms around Simon's waist and pressed his face into his chest, causing his heart to stutter in its fast paced rhythm once more.

"Te eché mucho de menos," was the only reply he got that wasn't even an actual reply to his question. Simon wondered if the alcohol had somehow deactivated Raphael's ability to speak English - was that even possible? - and he was glad he had brushed up on his Spanish several years back because otherwise he probably wouldn't understand a word. Understanding the words also meant being close to a heart attack, though. The worry mixed with confusion and he really started wondering what had happened for the other to be in this state right now.

"That's sweet and all but...Raphael, can you tell me what's going on? I'm kind of getting really worried about you here," Simon tried again and swallowed thickly when the slightly shorter male finally raised his head to look at him with glassy eyes, rosy cheeks and the most adorable smile adorning his inviting lips.

"Creo que necesito un abrazo," Raphael mumbled in return and that didn't exactly answer anything, only caused Simon's frown to deepen.

"So you knocked on my door at 1 the morning to cuddle? Besides, we're already kind of hugging, if you haven't noticed," Simon snorted and he couldn't help but feel amused about this absolutely ridiculous situation. "I take it the date didn't go too well?"

Simon gave in to the urge to wrap his arms properly around the other now, seeing as Raphael was unusually clingy anyway and it was the perfect opportunity to be this close to the other. Raphael frowned at him and scrunched up his nose adorably.

"It was as shitty as expected," he commented and Simon was actually surprised that Raphael had found his way back to the English language even though in his intoxicated state he actually had quite the accent all of a sudden. Simon was pretty sure he would die of cuteness overload any minute now but it was a much better way to go than of heartbreak, that much was sure.

"As expected? You went on a date with the knowledge that it would suck?"

"Magnus bullied me into it because I still haven't asked you out and for some reason, he thought this would help push me towards the "right" decision," Raphael huffed and leant his head against Simon's shoulder who simply froze at this declaration. Magnus wanted the other to ask _him_ on a date? Did that mean what Simon thought it meant?? Raphael didn't even seem to realise that he basically just confessed to being interested in him, instead kept on snuggling Simon like a big teddy bear.

"You...uh...you want to date me--I mean, go on a date with me??" Simon spluttered while his brain still tried to catch up with the situation. He had a drunk Raphael clinging to him like a koala in the middle of the night who had just kind of confessed to having more-than-friends feelings for him as well and Simon started to think he had fallen asleep, that all of this was merely a cosmic joke in his dreams.

Raphael hummed in agreement, muttering a "Both" into the thing material of Simon's sleep shirt, sending his heart into overdrive. This couldn't be happening.

"You're drunk," he stated, slightly shaky, and Simon tried to reign in the hopeful feeling bubbling up in his chest at the thought that he may have a chance after all.

"Parece que lo estoy," Raphael shrugged in return before raising his head again, blinking up at Simon with his beautiful dark eyes. "No puedo sacarte de mi mente y nunca me he sentido así para nadie antes."

Raphael was drunk but there was so much sincerity in his voice and expression that it took Simon's breath away. He was this close to sealing the other's lips with a kiss like he had wanted to do more times than he remembered but Simon managed to hold himself back.

"Creo que me he enamorado de ti," Simon blurted out before giving it a second thought - which was probably an even more idiotic decision than just kissing the other. And he didn't just _think_ he had fallen in love with the other, he _knew_ it was the case. There was absolutely no turning back and Raphael beaming at him brighter than the sun ever could, didn't exactly convinced Simon of taking his confession back.

Instead of replying to his confession, Raphael pushed Simon with his back against the hallway wall to then captured his lips in a slightly clumsy kiss. Well, at first his lips pressed against the corner of his mouth because Raphael missed his goal a little but the second attempt was more successful and Simon was glad he was pressed against the wall because otherwise, his legs might have given out.

His fingers curled into Raphael's shirt, pulling the other body impossible closer, and he kissed back without any hesitation. Simon poured all the longing and affection he had been carrying around for too long now into this first kiss, causing Raphael to gasp into the contact from the sheer intensity of it.

Not even an hour ago Simon had been this close to bawling his eyes out because he thought he would never get a chance with Raphael and he had never expected to end this night making out with the other against the wall of his hallway but he sure as hell didn't complain about this unexpected turn of events. Though he did tease Raphael for the next days - okay, _weeks_ \- for falling asleep on him basically in the middle of their make out session and found out that the other was even more adorable with the pink hue of a blush tinging his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Mi hombre hermoso_ \- My handsome man  
>  _Te eché mucho de menos_ \- I missed you so much  
>  _Creo que necesito un abrazo_ \- I think I need a hug  
>  _Parece que lo estoy_ \- It seems that I am  
>  _No puedo sacarte de mi mente y nunca me he sentido así por nadie antes_ \- I can't get you out of my mind and I've never felt like this for anyone before  
>  _Creo que me he enamorado de ti_ \- I think I have fallen in love with you
> 
> * * *
> 
> I really don't know why I added so "much" Spanish and I bet there are enough mistakes in there thanks to this decision. As usual, I don't speak Spanish and you're very welcome to correct any mistakes :)


End file.
